For many years, print media provided the only way to transmit information and ideas in a fixed form. With the advent of photography and audio recording, additional media have become available for transmitting information and ideas. The information in such media, however, is static. Updated information is provided only by preparing and distributing additional media. However, widespread distribution of updated information, including comments, supplements, features, thoughts, insights, etc., becomes difficult when the information is authored by multiple parties. Media consumers having additional information or insight typically do not have a way to effectively share that information with other consumers. What is needed is a method and system that allows users of media to easily annotate the media and afterward distribute such annotations to others in an economical and efficient manner. The present invention addresses this need and other shortcomings in the prior art.